Harry Potter and the Jedi
by Ravenclaw-Girl28
Summary: October 1981 Harry James Potter becomes the BWL while his twins sister Hailey Lily Potter disappears. Many years later several strangers appear from a galaxy far, far away. One looks stikingly familiar to the BWL. HP/SW Crossover
1. Prologue October 1981

Harry Potter and the Jedi

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Lily Potter nee Evans danced around the room with her one year old son in her arms. Her red hair twirled around her thin form and her vibrant green eyes were half closed as she hummed a lullaby to the child in her arms.

Her husband, James Potter, was lying on the couch half asleep with a little girl sleeping on his chest. His glasses were lopsided, his hazel eyes closed and his hands stroking the mop of black hair, similar to his own, on his daughter's head.

Lily smiled as she looked at her family. The twins had turned one three months ago and were happy despite growing up isolated from the world. Her son, Harry James Potter was a small prankster, like his father. He had raven black hair stuck up in all directions, the Potter Curse James fondly called it, and emerald green eyes like his mother's. Harry's twin sister, Hailey Lily Potter was the opposite. Her hair, while black like her father's and brother's, was softer, more like her mother's. It didn't stick up in every direction in an unmanageable mess, and had traces of red from the roots, natural highlights. Hailey's eyes were also a vivid green but flecks of hazel could be seen as well. James often commented that she was a perfect combination of her parents.

Where Harry was the prankster, Hailey was the angel. She took after her mother but there was no doubt that she was her daddy's girl, without the pranks.

James opened his eyes as felt his wife's gaze and smiled at her. He looked at the one year old on his chest fondly and then back up to Lily and Harry. Harry was almost asleep which is why Lily held him. It was common knowledge in the household that Harry always fell asleep in his mother's arms and Hailey in her father's.

James sat up slowly, holding his daughter protectively. She stirred but kept her eyes closed. James smiled warmly, looked at his wife and felt the blood drain from his face. Lily was standing in front of the window to the front garden and it was by chance that he spotted the cloaked figure strolling up the front path.

"Lily, take the kids and go! It's him!" James said hurriedly as he put Hailey into her mother's arms. "Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Harry and Hailey both woke up and stared wide eyed at each other. Lily held the twins fearfully and began to move towards the stairs.

"I love you," she whispered to James.

"I love you too," James replied. "Now go! I'll see you soon!" Lily heard the quiver in his voice but obeyed. She charged up the stairs as the front door was blown off it's hinges. As she entered the twins' nursery she started to curse the stupidity of her actions in running up the stairs.

_Should have headed for the back door,_ she thought in hindsight. The sound of James screaming caused her to turn around and stare at the closed nursery door in fear. When the screams were silenced she didn't know what to think. She hoped that it was only because the curse was lifted but knew instinctively that her husband was dead.

Hailey started to cry, knowing also that her father was dead. Lily did her best to calm her but knew that only James would be able to sooth her, just like she was the only one who could calm Harry.

Footsteps echoed on the stairs as someone slowly ascended them. Lily put the twins on the floor and drew her wand. She aimed it at the door in preparation but the sudden blast disarmed her effectively. Her heart sank as Lord Voldemort in all his glory entered the room. His red eyes were cold as he spotted her but lightened in malicious anticipation as he spotted the twins.

Lily placed her self in front of them in the hopes of shielding them from the pain that was sure to come. Voldemort laughed at her attempts.

"Not the twins, not Harry and Hailey, please not them!" she pleaded.

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…" Voldemort said motioning with his wand for her to move.

"Not the twins, please no, take me, kill me instead –"

"This is my last warning –"

"Not Harry and Hailey! Please…have mercy…have mercy…not my children! Not my twins! Please – I'll do anything –"

"Stand aside – stand aside, girl –" Voldemort lost patience with her continuous pleas and cast the fatal curse at her. Her body dropped to the ground, a shield in front of the children she had tried to save.

Harry started to cry at his mother's death, just like Hailey had done when James had been killed. The twins moved closer together for comfort but the act of compassion increased the Dark Lord's eagerness to kill the two.

"Goodbye, Potters, you may have been worthy adversaries one day. Shame really," Voldemort raised his wand again but was torn with indecision of who to kill first. In the end he decided to aim for the middle of them, they close enough for the curse to hit them both at the same time.

Hailey raised her hand across her face while Harry turned his head towards his sister. The two had their green eyes shut tight in preparation.

"_Avada Kedava!_" The sickly green light erupted from the end of the yew wand and sped towards the two cowering twins. Hailey felt the spell hit her wrist and her eyes snapped open, the green flaring brightly. The spell bounced off her left wrist and hit Harry on the right side of his forehead. Harry's eyes also snapped open, flaring bright green like his sister's had. Voldemort was still laughing when the curse rebounded back at him and killed him.

Harry and Hailey screamed as the house around them seemed to shudder. Fires sprung up everywhere as Voldemort's body was reduced to ash and a dark vapor hung in the air where he had been. The vapor disappeared hurriedly as the twins continued to scream.

Harry stopped screaming first. Blood was dripping down his face from a cut on his forehead where the curse had hit him. Hailey was whimpering as she held her wrist. It too was bleeding and she was shaking badly. Harry laid down beside his mother, grabbing her now cold hand for reassurance.

Hailey fell silent suddenly as Harry's head snapped up. Their eyes glared bright green simultaneously and a part of the roof began to fall above the female twin. Hailey looked with bright green eyes and stared at the falling slab of plaster.

Just before it hit her she looked into Harry's eyes and disappeared in a flash of fire. Harry stared at the place his sister had been in previously. The rafter from the roof sticking out of the floor in her place, a scrap of clothing the only remnant that she had been there.

Harry started to cry again. It would be many years before he would see his younger sister again for she had disappeared completely. She had left Earth and appeared on the planet of Corasaunt in a galaxy far, far away…

A/N What do you think? Let me know please! :)


	2. The Ministry of Magic 1996

**Harry Potter and the Jedi**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, ran through the Department of Mysteries holding the dratted prophecy high above his head. The Death Eaters were following closely, ignoring his friends who were all unconscious.

Early that day Harry had had a vision of his godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured deep with the Ministry of Magic. Being one of the last links to his family, Sirius was one of the most important people in Harry's life. Harry, being who he was, instantly decided to attempt a rescue.

With him were his best friends Ron and Hermione, his classmate Neville, Luna and Ron's sister Ginny. The six of them arrived at the Ministry of Magic only to find the place deserted. Apprehensively, Harry led the group towards the Department of Mysteries and eventually to the Hall of Prophecies.

That was when everything went down hill.

Harry had picked up the prophecy for a closer look at it, only to be surrounded by Death Eaters moments later. Harry, Neville and Hermione had gone in another direction to the other three when they were cornered. Hermione was struck down by an unknown curse and Neville had his nose broken making it difficult to cast any spells. When they caught up with the others they discovered that Ron had also been cursed, but unlike Hermione who was unconscious, Ron was delirious. Ginny had broken her ankle and only shortly after that did the Death Eaters find them. Luna was knocked unconscious.

Harry, who still had the prophecy in his hand, ran away from his friends, hoping to draw the Death Eaters away. It worked to some extent but as Harry was running he felt the floor disappear from under him.

He was falling down steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of his body, he landed flat on his back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais.

_Prongsie would be shaking her head at me if she could see me now,_ Harry thought as the room echoed with the Death Eaters laughter. Prongsie was the name of his "dream friend". Some nights he would dream of her and compare their lives. She was his confident and first ever friend. She called him Scar.

Harry sat up, wincing slightly. He glared up at the approaching Death Eaters with undisguised loathing and clutched the prophecy to his chest.

"Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, "now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down like Prongsie was always telling him to. It wouldn't do well to give into the demands of Death Eaters.

"Nothing to say? Malfoy asked. "You're all alone. No one to stand between us. No one to stop us from getting the prophecy."

"What makes you say that?" Harry and the Death Eaters turned to where the new voice came from and were surprised to see a cloaked figure. She, for her voice was distinctively female, was short and had a hood drawn up over her head, her face hidden in shadow. She looked relaxed as she walked closer to the group but Harry could see the tenseness in her hands.

Behind her was another cloaked figure, this one definitely older, probably her father. He was shaking his head in exasperation as he followed her. The girl didn't seem to be paying attention to him though as she stopped beside Harry.

"I don't think that you'll be getting what you want today," she continued.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked harshly. The girl tilted her head to the side.

"That's none of your concern," she replied. "I suggest that you leave now." The Death Eaters laughed cruelly. While they were laughing the girl pulled Harry up beside her.

They were roughly the same height and Harry was pretty sure that he had met her before. She looked at him and lifted her hood slightly. Harry gasped at the familiar green eyes and blushed in embarrassment.

"You're supposed to land on your feet Scar," she whispered.

"I was distracted Prongsie," Harry replied equally quiet. "How are you here?"

"Good question," she replied turning her attention back to the Death Eaters. "But now is not the time to discuss anything. Later alright?" Harry nodded and gripped his wand more firmly.

"I'd like to be present for that conversation too Padawan," came a voice from behind them. Harry jumped but Prongsie answered him without any sign of shock.

"Of course Master."

"Enough!" Malfoy cried. The laughter ceased. "Now, Potter, give us the prophecy and we'll spare your…_friends_." Soft laughter followed his statement.

"No," Harry replied. Prongsie shifted slightly on his right, she was ready to move.

"Very well," Malfoy raised his wand and aimed it at Prongsie. She didn't move but Harry could tell that she wouldn't be taken by surprise.

Before any of them could attack the doors above them and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

Spells began to fire in all directions as the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters attacked each other. Harry moved backwards, Prongsie knocking away incoming spells with her hands.

"Are you using the 'Force' that you keep telling me about?" Harry asked over the noise.

"Yes!" Prongsie replied. "Get back up those stairs!" Harry obeyed her, impressed with what she was doing. Prongsie's Master was deflecting spells as well on the other side of the room. Harry had no idea how he had gotten there but he decided that it was one of the things 'Jedi' simply could do.

At the top of the stairs he ran into Neville who was staring wide-eyed at the carnage around them.

"Let's go Nev!" Harry said grabbing his friend's arm. He began to move back towards the door but was pulled backwards when a Death Eater grabbed his robes. Large hands encircled his throat and applied pressure.

"Give me the prophecy," the Death Eater ordered. Harry struggled helplessly, refusing to let go of the sphere in his hands.

"Scar!" The Death Eater released him suddenly and Harry took deep breaths to clear the spots from his eyes.

"Be aware of your surroundings Scar," Prongsie continued as she pushed the unconscious Death Eater down the stairs. "I can't always watch your back." Harry looked at the sleeve of her cloak and saw that it was ripped.

"You're supposed to dodge the curses Prongsie," he told her. Prongsie shrugged. She looked over at Neville.

"This is Neville," Harry introduced. Prongsie nodded her head in greeting and deflected another curse headed towards them.

"Wow," Neville breathed. "That was amazing." Prongsie shrugged again and turned back to the fight.

"Destroy the prophecy," she said. "If it's broken they can't get it." Harry nodded and smashed the prophecy against the ground. A ghost-like figure hovered in the air a whispered out the words of the prophecy. The noise around them was too great for them to make out what she was saying but Harry was fine with that for the moment. If Voldemort wanted it then it was better off destroyed.

When he looked up again he spotted Prongsie in the middle of the room next to her master, the target of many curses. He watched her for a minute before Sirius appeared at his side.

"Harry!" he called, forcing the boy to the ground as a curse flew overhead. "I want you to get out of here! Take Neville and go!"

"But what about –!" Harry began.

"I'll be fine!" Sirius answered cutting him off. "Get to safety!" Harry nodded and grabbed Neville's arm again. The two began running towards the door, dodging curses as they were fired.

A tripping curse hit him, sending him and Neville crashing to the floor. Harry gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and struggled to sit up.

"_Dubbledore!_" Neville gasped as he too forced himself to kneel.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"DUBBLEDORE!" Neville repeated pointing somewhere over Harry's shoulder. Harry followed the pointing finger and saw Albus Dumbledore in all his glory. His wand was raised; his face was white and absolutely furious. Harry felt an acute sense of relief wash through his body – _they were saved._

He looked to where Prongsie was fighting and was slightly amazed that she had managed to keep her hood up. He was about to keep running when he spotted his godfather dueling against Bellatrix Lestrange, his insane cousin.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he was yelling. Bellatrix continued to fire curses at him, Sirius laughing all the while. There was something menacing about the sight of the two cousins dueling that Harry couldn't quite understand.

"Prongsie!" he screamed to get her attention. Prongsie looked up from her duel and tilted her head to the side. Harry pointed to where Sirius was fighting and looked back in time to see him hit with a red curse.

The laughter had not quite faded from Sirius' face but his eyes widened in shock. Harry didn't even see Prongsie leap towards Sirius' falling form, he just started to run. Sirius had been dueling on the dais with the veil standing ominously behind him.

Remus caught him before he could go far and Harry could only watch as his godfather's body disappeared from sight.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, struggling in Remus' hold. "SIRIUS!"

"There's nothing you can do Harry," Remus was saying in a choked voice.

"He's just tripped," Harry stated, still staring at the dais. "He's just out of sight. He'll be back up and fighting in no time."

"I'm sorry Harry," Remus continued.

"Don't say it!" Harry snapped. "Just, don't."

Harry looked around at the concluding fight. He couldn't see Prongsie anywhere but he could see Bellatrix running away from the fight. He felt fury rise in him like an untamed beast, aching to get free.

He wrenched himself from Remus' grasp and started to sprint after his godfather's cousin. Remus called out to him but he didn't hear. All he could think about was revenge. No one stopped him as he left the room and headed back up to the Ministry of Magic, following Bellatrix like a predator hunting his prey.

--

"Scar!" Prongsie screamed as she saw her friend running after a woman. He ignored her and continued. His rage and anger sent ripples through the Force like a large rock dropped into a small puddle.

Underneath her hand was the man she had knocked to the side before he could enter the archway. He was breathing heavily, his face scrunched up in pain and his eyes clenched shut. Prongsie looked around for her master desperately.

"Master!" she cried. He turned towards her and nodded.

"Be careful!" he told her. Prongsie nodded and stood up. The man she had saved grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"Who are you?" he croaked.

"Daughter of Prongs," she replied. The man let go in shock and she took off after Scar.

--

Harry ran without regard to what he was doing. He distantly recognised speeding passed his friends but didn't notice until he was already gone. He arrived at the circular chamber he had started in and growled in frustration as the walls started to spin again.

"Where's the exit?!" he screamed. "Where's the way out?!" The walls stopped spinning as a door opened wide leading out into the corridor on Level 9.

Harry continued to run. Bellatrix was far ahead of him, he could hear the lifts operating loudly. He banged against the elevator button, waiting impatiently for the lift to arrive.

He could distantly hear someone calling his name but he closed the door quickly and bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the lift to arrive at the Atrium.

He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift where they had all entered from at the other end of the hall, but she looked back when she heard his footsteps hitting the ground loudly. She cast a spell at him, smiling maliciously as she did so. Harry dove behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren to evade her curses. She was no longer running.

"_Come out, come out, little Harry,_" she called in her mock baby voice. "What did you come after me for, then? I though you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" Harry replied loudly. His voice echoed off the walls like a bad recording replaying over and over again. He felt his anger rise in him again, urging him to attack her, to cause her pain, to make her suffer for what she did.

"_Crucio!_" Harry screamed, rising and aiming at where he assumed she was. His aim was good and Bellatrix was knocked off her feet as she screamed in pain. His curse wasn't strong though and she was on her feet an instant later, no longer laughing.

"You've never cast an Unforgivable before, have you, boy?" she asked. Harry shivered at the calm anger in her voice. "You have to _mean_ them, Potter! You have to _want_ to cause pain. I'll give you a lesson, shall I?" Harry moved away from where he was hiding as he heard her begin to cast the curse again. A chunk of the Fountain was blown off after being struck with the curse.

_Damn, damn, damn, damn,_ Harry thought as he continued to move. _What am I doing?_

"I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete –"

"_Stupefy!_" Harry screamed, just to shut her up. Her little monologue was getting on his nerves. She deflected his curse with such speed that Harry had to duck quickly lest he be impaled by his own curse.

"Potter, I'm going to give you one chance!" Bellatrix screamed. "Give me the prophecy – roll it out towards me – and I may spare your life!"

"Well you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Harry yelled back. Pain flared from his scar and he instantly knew why. "And he knows! Your old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you is he?" Bellatrix shrieked in rage and shouted profanities at him. Harry merely laughed, the pain from his scar making his eyes stream.

Bellatrix tried to summon the prophecy, convinced that he was lying, but failed miserably. She began to beg for mercy from her master.

"He can't hear you from here!" Harry told her.

"Can't I, Potter?" Harry opened his eyes wide and stared at the man you had made his life a misery since he was born. Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring…Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move.

Voldemort began to assure Bellatrix that Harry was indeed telling the truth about the prophecy and that he would deal with her later. Harry merely watched, all thought ridden from his mind. There was nothing except for the dawning fact that he was in way over his head.

"Scar!" Harry turned at the sound of his nickname just as Voldemort sent a familiar green-coloured curse at him. A body crashed into his, sending them both to the ground in a heap.

"Take your own advice Scar!" Prongsie scolded him. "You're meant to dodge! Not just stand there!" Harry just looked at the girl he had grown up with in his dreams as she stood up to face the most feared Dark Lord of the age.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"I am from beyond the stars," Prongsie replied tonelessly. "And I am not going to let you hurt this boy."

"_You're_ not going to let _me_ hurt Potter?!" the Dark Lord reiterated in bemusement. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are a bad man without a conscience or a soul," Prongsie returned. Harry watched her in amazement but noticed that she was shifting her left wrist as if it was hurting. His own scar was still burning because of Voldemort's proximity.

"Remove your hood," Voldemort ordered. "I want to see your face before I kill you." Harry could almost sense Prongsie's amusement at his statement; nonetheless she walked forward and lifted her hood back.

Voldemort recoiled in shock upon seeing her bright green eyes that were practically glowing. The hood fell back down before he could respond though and she turned back to Harry. Harry stared at her in confusion. She merely smirked at him secretively.

"That's not possible," Voldemort breathed. Bellatrix looked at him in confusion but Voldemort ignored her. "How are you alive?"

"Magic," Prongsie replied cryptically. Now Harry was also confused. There seemed to be a hidden meaning to their conversation that only they themselves could understand.

Voldemort growled and raised his wand at her.

"_Avada Kedava!_" he screamed. Prongsie didn't move from her standing position but before the curse could hit her a chuck of the Fountain of Brethren intercepted the light.

"What –?" cried Voldemort, staring around for another spectator. "_Dumbledore!_"

Harry looked behind him and saw Dumbledore standing right in front of the golden gates that covered the lifts.

Voldemort began to duel with Dumbledore while Prongsie started to lead Harry away from the Atrium. Harry spotted Bellatrix cowering in the corner and tried to move towards her.

"No," Prongsie whispered furiously. "You have to get out of here. You're not trained for these situations!"

"But she killed Sirius!" Harry protested angrily.

"Your anger and desire for revenge will get you killed," Prongsie stated firmly. "The man that woman cursed isn't dead so curb your desire for revenge. It is unnecessary." Harry blinked at her, trying to process what she had just revealed to him.

"Sirius is alive?" he asked hopefully. Prongsie nodded as she continued to steer him away.

"I'm sure he's worried sick about you," she told him. "I know Master Obiwan is probably fretting like he usually does." Harry was about to reply when he felt his body freeze. A foreign presence fought for control over his mind and succeeded. He was vaguely aware of Prongsie letting him go but he was overcome with pain that it didn't register much.

"_Kill me now Dumbledore,_" he said as the presence gained control over his mouth. Harry hoped that Dumbledore would agree just to free him from the pain.

"_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…_"

"Go to the Garden Scar," a soothing voice ordered, breaking through the haze. "Go to the Gardens where you will be safe. There is no pain remember? There is only what you are. Nothing can hurt you there."

_The Garden,_ Harry thought happily. _I want to go there._ Emotion filled him as he rid himself of the pain and thought of all the happy times he had seen. The presence shrieked in agony and left him. Harry collapsed to the ground in a heap, or would have if it hadn't been for someone being there to catch him.

Harry smiled in the familiar embrace and succumbed to the calling darkness.

--

Prongsie caught Scar before he could hit the floor. She held him tightly as the old man everyone had been calling Dumbledore walked over. She smiled up at him and shifted her hood so that he could see her face. He looked at her in shock, looking back and forth between Scar and her.

"Is he alright Miss –?" Dumbledore asked snapping out of his stupor.

"Prongs," Prongsie told him. "Hailey Prongs. And yes, I think he'll be fine. It would be good to have…Sirius I think his name was…to be here with him though."

"Hailey Prongs," Dumbledore murmured. "Will you accompany me back to Hogwarts shortly? I have to take care of a few things here but I assure you I won't be long." He waved his hand to encompass the mass of people rapidly appearing across the Atrium floor.

"I'll have to ask my master, but there shouldn't be a problem," Prongsie, Hailey, replied. "But in the mean time I'd suggest getting Scar here to safety." Dumbledore chuckled briefly, nodding at her suggestion.

"Harry, wake up, come on Harry, you have to wake up now," Dumbledore said as he tried to coax the boy to wake. Prongsie chuckled and started to tap his cheek.

"Sirius just left, saying that he'd talk to you later," she said. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Dumbledore shook his head at her methods but briefly explained what was going on the Harry.

Harry reluctantly took the offered stone head and disappeared from the Atrium. Hailey blinked at where he had been but shook her head as she remembered the 'lessons' he'd given her on different types of transport.

"I'm going to find my master," she told Dumbledore before he became too crowded. The old man nodded and she took off back the way she had come.

It hadn't been easy following Scar, Harry, as he was bent on revenge and unaware of what was happening around him, but she managed to find the way back down with relative ease.

The door to the battle zone was still wide open and the injured were being carried away. She made her way down the stairs slowly and was assaulted almost at once, once her master noticed that she was in the room again that is. She hugged him back and spotted the man she had saved walking towards her.

"Sirius, right?" she asked as her master put her down. "Master, I'm unhurt. Please don't fuss so, it's most unlike you." Her master, Obiwan Kenobi, chuckled and pulled her into another hug.

"Can I help it if you act a lot like Anakin?" he asked.

"At least I asked before charging off!" Hailey objected. Obiwan shook his head and they turned their attention to the man before them.

"Ah, yes," he began. "I'm Sirius Black, and I saw you run after Harry before and since he's not here with you I was wondering where he was?"

"The old man, Dumbledore I think his name is, gave him a…portkey?" Hailey told him. "He's probably back at Hogwarts waiting to see you. Was most distraught when he thought that you had died."

"Thank you," Sirius said in relief. "And before, you called yourself the 'daughter of Prongs'. What did you mean by that?"

"Prongs was my father," Hailey replied. "He died when I was a baby, shortly before I was left on the streets of Corasaunt." Sirius looked at her blankly.

"I'm sure she'll explain it later," Obiwan said with his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. Sirius nodded his agreement, a small light of hope in his eyes as he did so.

"Do you have a way to get to Hogwarts?" Obiwan asked.

"I do," another man said as he came up behind them. He was looking at Hailey with curious familiarity as he handed over an old shoe.

"This will take you to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts," he continued. "Just touch it with a finger and we'll be off." Hailey and Obiwan obeyed after Sirius reached out to touch the shoe.

"Ready then? Three…two…one."

The room disappeared in a swirl of colour as a hook reached in behind everyone's navels to whisk them away to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N What do you think? Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. Any ideas or critisms are much appreciated.

Thanks for reviewing! :)


End file.
